The Tale of Two Moons
by Tysonultima
Summary: Update as of May 18th i think: So again this 6 month period of updating has gone by but do not give up yet people. I have been experiencing business and stuff but do not worry this is anything but done cause i don't like cliff hangers.
1. Chapter 1: In Search For an Answer

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima in anyway this is purely a fanbased story._

_So I have decided due to my discontent of the Zero no Tsukaima books and anime I decided to make this. Unfortunately unless if you have a visual novel you may not ever get the guy to end up with the girl you want him to. Chances are its always the main character. It gets fairly tidious. So I have decided within this to take action and decide to write my first full fanfic of Zero no Tsukaima in order to possibly please some viewers and to solve the questions of how this situation may have ended about. This story is told from a more visual novel like perspective normally telling you the place and location. I tried very hard on this even if my first I am fairly content with this work so please give positive reviews. Thank you _

_Due to my style of writing I normally like to replace key words with their romaji rather than writing it in complete english. It seems rather interesting to how the results turn out. So just to solve any confusion the Romaji words for this chapter are_

_Hime- Meaning princess_

_Sama- And honorific used to that of a higher class_

_Tadaima- an expression used to say when you return home_

_The feeling of her warm palm struck across her soft and fragile face. With the feeling of pure awe she was utterly stunned by what she had just done. "L-louise…." And then once more another slap. "E-even…. EVEN IF HE IS JUST A DOG! He is still a man… HE DESERVES MORE RESPECT THAN THAT!." Louise shouted to the princess enraged by what she had just said. Louise looked down almost severing all ties of their past friendship. Louise once more looked at the awe'd Henrietta. "He deserves a person whom is more certain about their feelings rather than just thinking he is just some other guy…" Henrietta spoke softly "Louise…" Then Louise changed into a sharp tone "Beside… He is my Familiar and if you are to get close to him again be prepared to accept the consequences." Henrietta just frowned looking down and then back to her. "If such a thing were to happen again I will be prepared to accept punishment." _

Chapter 1: In search for an answer.

Saito had just woken up from his sleep turning around seeing the sleepy Louise right next to him. He kept recalling the memories of the ball from the night before in which the princess and him had actually kissed. He traced his lips with his finger and then bit his bottom lip. He then thought to himself "she saw and im gonna get extra punishment today…" He then saw the sleeping beauty awake and he had the look of fear on his face. He then scooted back real fast to the door expecting a bit of his daily whipping. He covered his face with his hands and then peaked a look just to see Louise getting up as if it were a normal day. "Hey you- Dog what are you doing all the way coward at the door." Saito took his hands from his face and sighed in relief "oh its nothing nothing." He then thought to himself "Today must be my lucky day one more beating and I would have been a goner." Then hearing foot steps from far away he heard a familiar voice. "Master!" Saito then had the look of shock on his face again thinking to himself "Oh no my luck today had already been good I don't want it ruined just yet." Then comes open the door with a fast crash as the door hits Saito and he plumits to the wall face first. In comes Siesta with her maid uniform. "Hey where is Saito?" Louise just lifts up her finger and points it into the direction to where Saito had flew. "Oh my…!" She had rushed to Saito's aid with a cloth at hand and began to pamper his face "Saito are you okay?!" She said rubbing the cloth on his face little did she know (or did she?) that her breasts were dangling over his face. A big advantage that she had always had over Louise. Saito's face was just pleased and in awe like it normally was while Louise showed a face of being pissed off. "S-stupid…" And then Saito just felt the anger from across the room. He then sighed and then put on a fake smile "And this is where my luck ends…" And after that sentence was finished Louise had cast the explosion spell on both of them leaving Saito and Siesta outcold.

Then a couple more steps were heard now and knowing Saito's luck he figured it would be Tiffania or someone else. But to his luck when the door had opened it was Agnes. "Saito Chevalier De Hiraga the queen requests an audience with you post haste. She says that you must come alone." "Oh I see something import…ant…." He then heard the word 'alone' and within him mustered many dirty thoughts. And after a few seconds Louise had put him in a headlock "Hey stupid Dog you wouldn't be thinking anything dirty now would you?" Saito responded "uh…" And again a persistant Louise "WILL YOU?!" With Saito's knowing what would be more reasonable out of the choices he agreed "I will not…"

After so Saito had departed via carrage to the castle of Trystain to which he would have an audience with the Princess. Nothing to important had happened since then so he was utterly confused to why he would need an audience alone of all things. Agnes saw the worry on his face and had wondered if anything had happened between them. She shrugged and just let it go knowing if something were to really happen she would just defend her queen anyway.

Henrietta was staring outside of the window as she was touching the glass of the window pane with her soft and frail hands. Then at the knock at the door "Ma'am Sir Hiraga is here to see you." The feeling of delight had lightly crept across her face, but she knew that this confrontation would be rather serious and she had no intention of holding back on how she felt. She was ready now.

Agnes had opened the door and had bowed down holding her arm across her chest. "I have come to report back and I had brougt him with me." Saito just walks in as if he were a commoner never really learning the respect of a noble. He then looked at the queen from across the room and then the memories come back to him. The memory of the inn where they had shared their first kiss rather an accident then the second one rather on purpose. Then the kiss at the ball where he found out a bit more of her true feelings. He shook his head because he knew this matter was serious and that she needed his help. There were no times to play around in a matter of war. Henrietta spoke "Agnes you are dismissed please leave me and Saito-san alone for the time being." Agnes just bowed her head "Yes Hime-Sama." Saying that she had left the room.

Remembering cause of the war Henrietta had sold most of her furnature so she had no way to offer him a place to sit so they would have to stand. Henrietta just looked at the window as she began to tell of her reasons to why she had called him. "Saito-san you are probably wondering why I only called you and not Louise."Saito then just responsed her "I am assuming it is some kind of mission?" Henrietta responded in a soft voice "no that's not it." Then Saito once more Responded "Do you possibily need help with something?" Henrietta once more softspoken "No that is also not why I called you here." She had sighed heavily looking out of the window seeing the refelction of Saito. Saito responded with a smart gesture "Well then if you don't need me I might as well go." He began to turn around as she stopped him "Halt!" she said as Saito became rather curious. "I asked you here to discuss to you a more personal matter." She did sound so dignified even if it was just personal. Saito decided to give her the respect and listen. He found nowhere exactly to sit unfortunately so he leaned against the wall. "Now if you do remember what had happened very well at the Sleipnir Ball the other night?" Saito had remembered it all too clearly for his own good. "Saito… how did you feel?.." Saito had gotten red in the face and slightly tried to back up but he cornered his ownself. He smiled a bit trying to play it off "Well of course the princess is beautiful everyone loves her…" She shook her head. Remembering what Louise had said she would think of Saito as more as a man in exchange… "Saito-San that's not what I meant… what do you think of me… as a woman?" Henrietta tried approaching Saito as he backed up more feeling more flushed than before. "I…I.." He had already cheated on Louise practically twice with her and he did like all the other girls but it was only the princess he had gone so far with. She was right… how did he feel? "I-I gotta go…" Saito was afraid of such confrontation and especially toward the princess, whatever he could have said would be risking his life. Saito ran out of the room and out of the castle in no time as Henrietta watched him leave. She had a look of disappointment on her face never finding out her answer. She then thought of a great idea. She opened her door with great force "Agnes… I'm going to the Academy for a couple days." Agnes slightly confused replied "Wait Hime-Sama do you want me to accompany you." Henrietta shook her head "No, none of that is necessary right now."

Saito now returning home walked into his room "Tadaimaaa" He then looks into the room to a furious Louise and Siesta. Louise spoke "Sooo what was that all about. I bet that alone time was just an excuse for you to take advantage of your highness right Right?!" As Saito was heading for the bed both of them persisted and he turned around with a joking face just looking back "That makes no sense she called me!" Louise then looked at her companion in a sadistic kind of way. "So what did the princess possibly want all alone with little dog like you?" Saito had also shrugged sitting on the foot of the bed. "To be honest Louise…. I don't know…"

_There you go this is the end to chapter one. Probably rather boring or may have pushed rather fast. Well remember this takes place after the ball in the light novel and takes kind of a different route from there. I know this chapter maybe kind of boring but I assure you the chapters get better from here. Thank you for reading and tune in for the next chapter next week ^^._


	2. Chapter 2: A Heart Split in Two

_Okay this is actually quite a late update unfortunately but I had totally forgot like a blond moment or something lol. Anyway so here is chapter 2. Yet another fairly unamusing chapter leading up to the even greater ones. And one of my reviews talks about the conversation being a bit different. Well I did change a bit of that yes in order for the story to have more flow and more transition to this storyline. And I'm sure it is how Louise felt. ROMAJI FOR THIS CHAPTER!!_

_Romaji word for the chapter is_

_Aibou- Meaning partner. A word used a lot in the yugioh series._

Chapter 2: A Heart split it two.

The night ends and Saito awakens to two things. One the sun shines bright through the window waking him up. The second thing being there was rather a large crowd shouting in front of the academy. Saito looks out to see what the commotion could have possibly been. He whipes his eyes off a bit with the back of his hand and noticed an oh so familiar carrage. "Oh no…" Saito had said to himself. Then into the microphone was spoken "Good Morning Academy. We know it is short notice but by circumstances we have your queen coming in to visit today. But as what you may ask." Not even her loyal force knew the reason so they decided to make up one "Well the queen is here to attend school with you guys to see how it is like to be a student for once." The queen thought this idea had been rather perfect seeing as no one would have any objections and she would be that much closer to Saito. Louise suddenly wakes up to Saito looking out the window. Saito holds a weak and fearful smile on his face knowing that if the queen is here and if Louise is here it spells trouble for him. He pointed his finger at the window his finger shaking uncontrollably. Louise knocked Saito right out of the way and was extremely happy. "Hime-Sama! I should greet her right away." While Louise had left the room Saito had rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit of pain from falling off. He had gotten Delflinger and carried it on his back to the outside.

During the walk

"Yo aibou what do you think this is about?" Delflinger had said completely unaware of the previous events of before "I mean normally the queen tells of things ahead of time before any of this were to happen I mean it is rather odd." Saito sighed "It doesn't concern me any so lets go somewhere else." Delflinger found it very suspicious that Saito was ignoring the situation at hand. While treading down the hallway with his hands in his pockets all he hears are the sounds of students running by frantically to the outside in order to meet the queen whispering many things to one another. Saito talks once more "Ugg with everyone out there I won't have anything else to do." He decided to walk by till a familiar face had just barely escaped his periphiral version. He saw the blue hair and the stature of that of someone whom had been shorter than he was. He turns around "Tabitha?!" She turns around back speaking in a fairly monotone matter "Saito.." Saito ran up to her hapilly seeing as she would be the only normal person he would talk to. "Hey so umm what are you doing today shouldn't you be outside seeing the queen." Tabitha replied just a short reply as usual "Doesn't matter…" Saito thought "Of course you can't get much out of her." Tabitha turns around "busy…" She turns around and leaves the site giving Saito almost no choice but to see the queen. Really more or less the last person he wants to see. He decided to head back into his room and decided that sleeping would be the best option at a time like this. He had lie down on his bed and finally fell asleep. Within his dreams he could only hear Louise "Dog… Wake up Dog… DOG!!" That last one caused him to jolt up seeing him staring right into the eyes of Louise. "What is it?" Saito says twitching a bit with a fearful look on his face. Louise gets out her whip and smacks the ground and Saito once more gets frightned to think it now only takes a bad way of talking to her to get her pissed off now. "Do not act so rude when we have a guest!" Saito rubbed his eyes once more yawning "Guest?" From behind Louise stood a tall familiar figure. "HIME SAMA!" Saito said in shock. But she was not in her elegant queen's outfit but instead she was in a school uniform. "W-what are you…?" Saito said pointing his finger at her shaking. She had looked a bit too good for his own good. (Meaning another Jealousy for Louise) "I decided to go to school here for a while. So please forget my status just call me Henrietta from now on." Saito knowing that a new girl in the picture meant more abuse for him. He turned around and took out his finger tips "Tiffania, Siesta, Tabitha, Kirche, and now… Hime sama… Just one more reason for me to get killed." He laughed to himself as if he lost all his sanity from there on in. "Also Dog…" Louise had said to Saito. "She would be staying in our room for a while." Saito spoke back "Oh that's fi-…" He then suddenly got red and then nervous as beads of sweat rapidly had dripped from his face. Then Louise gives him a sadistic smile approaching his face. "You weren't thinking anything… perverse now would you?" Saito shook his head in fear. "Well good you can sleep on the floor tonight like good old times." The princess now had been witness to what is going on to when they were alone. She wondered if her answer could be answered so soon within the matter of time she would be staying at the academy. Night had befallen and the queen had slept in the bed with Louise while Saito sat on the pile of hay on the ground looking at the ceiling. "She followed me…. I just know it…."

Morning:

Saito began dreaming a bit a dark shrowd around his mind. He then heard the voices within his head. "Saitoooo oh Saitooo…" The sound was very sweet and very moving almost as if he would want to chase after it. He smiled almost drooling in his sleep. Then the rather soft tone turned into a sharp pain "STUPID DOG WAKE UP!! EXPLOSION!!" Saito had opened his eyes that moments and had been blown up by a certain furious Louise. Next to her was Henrietta. "A-ahh Louise isn't that going a bit far." She said now knowing the beginning of how their days start. Saito's eyes were just spinning in a daze almost not recovering from that one. He shook his head "Gahhh dammit what was with that?!" Louise replied in but a sadistic matter. One that only a true master could posses "Oh im sorry my little pet wouldn't wake up so I decided to do only what was absolutely necessary." Saito yelled back "And almost killing me is necessary!" Louise replied and then smiled with her eyes closed "Quite frankly yes." Saito was creeped out more than usual. Her smile so innocent and evil at the same time. Built up to this day she had finally earned the skill to what was truly meant to be a master. Ignoring the rable seeing as Saito wore the same clothing everyday he just picked up delflinger on his back and turned around for a bit. He didn't want to be in the room with neither the princess nor Louise for reasons of his own. "Well I am leaving for the Order of Undine knights I will be back later." Little did Louise know that there was no meeting, nothing he just wanted to get away.

After a walk:

Saito had begun to stare out of the window balcony. His mind rather confused and his thoughts rather clouded. He realized ever since that day since the ball Louise and his relationship had been at a complete stand still. And now soon his thoughts were now clouded with the thought of another figure. When it came to the all seriousness he forgot about his obession with big breasts. All he thought about were those two figures together. Best friends.

Flashback:

"_Louise I love you!" Saito had said on the boat where he had made it his farthest with her pinning her down where they were finally alone. His most romantic and probably treasured moment. Then Saito thought of the moments with Henrietta. The night at the inn was not just one kiss to avoid the guards but another kiss. And then at the ball were two kisses after that. He thought of the great lust he had felt then and it pained him. But he knew that if it was just lust he would have never done such a thing to Louise. He purposely kissed her knowing that he possibly loved her too. The moment that Henrietta and Saito spent their moment of happiness together whom would have known how far such a thing would have went. The inn went far enough and once more he had stopped himself because he felt he was only the subsitute for a past loved one. But the time at the ball. He felt it utterly different than before. He felt love… and passion. And the moment the passion would increase he was discovered by the one whom he said he loved most. A heart struck look on her face made him almost regret everything… Almost…._

On the balcony

Guiche had walked by with the order of Undine knights and had noticed the depressed Saito looking off the balcony. "Saito…" Guiche said in a soft voice. From where they started they had been that of bitter enemies. But now Guiche were that of the best of friends. A good opposite pair together to make one another laugh. "Reinard…" Guiche said. "Yes Guiche?" Reinard replied. "Please go with the order to somewhere else…" Guiche replied. "Yes captain." Once more Reinard replied and took the rest of the order and had left. Guiche put a smile on his face knowing that if he didn't smile no one would. He placed his arm around saito. "Yo Saito why so miserable on such a beautiful day… ahhh the air is soo fresh just a sweet day for me and Montmorency. Don't you think so?" Saito just replied cold "Hey Guiche… How do you handle the affections of many girls." Saito now desperate had realized he probably asked the question to the wrong person. Guiche took his hands and his eyes twinkled with that of starlight "S-Saito Im soooo mooved. You want to learn moves from me. Ahh this inspires me sooo…" He held the rose close to his heart and held his arm out as if he were acting in a play. Saito closed his eyes as a beat of Comedic sweat had left his forehead. "Forget I asked…" Guiche now had been serious "Saito you would have not asked such a high class nobleman like me unless you really needed help. But I see your going to step into the path im taking. Im so glad, Louise wasn't the most perfect for you anyway." Within that sentence alone his mind had slightly snapped. He felt a bit of anger and bitter rage. But he knew that Guiche had no idea and was just stating his opinion from the point of view of a 'player'. Saito just sighed letting out his troubles. "You maybe right…" Guiche looked worried now. Saito had never doubted the love between him and Louise not even for a second. And at this moment alone he knew something was truly wrong. "Who is it?" Guiche asked now knowing that Saito's question was completely serious. "Its no one just a question to see how you do it that's all." Saito mounted Delflinger on his back and had left. The balcony. Guiche was the look of sadness on his face knowing he could not help a fellow member of the undine knights when he needed it most.

_Was in a rush to submit this probably a lot of errors that will be fixed in the near future when I have time. Next chapter next week as usual ^^ _


	3. Chapter 3: Night Under the Two Moons

_Hello people well here is chapter 3 so I guess ill update every Thursday now or possibly earlier so I can please any reader I may have even if it just one. But honestly if you are writing for even a single fan it is worth it. So please send lots of reviews and tell me how you like the story if at all. Your kindness is very appreciated. Now the story shall get better and it is kinda long clocking in at 3K+ words. But that is for you to decide and find out as you read good luck! Also this is partly a draft of the chapter since I don't want to fix some of the grammer or spelling since I'm fairly lazy, but beside that you will understand this fairly easily. And to possibly answer any future reviews especially for Vintan the light novel reference later in the story is directly from the light novel not something that I made up ^^ you will be rather surprised to the changes the anime made._

Chapter 3: Night under the two moons

Classtime:

Saito had sat in class and was rather early today being eager to just get in and get out. He would not have to aknowledge Louise in anyway so long as the excuse was school. Then the teacher had announced "Today we are featuring a temporarily new student. Unfortunately due to circumstances she maybe leaving us a bit sooner then we would want her to." Saito then had the look of shock upon his face. His luck seriously did run out now. He twitched his head and turned around slowly seeing an oh so familiar figure behind him. Looking up he had saw the princess as she smiled. The smile was not at the class. But he felt it… the smile was at him. "Hello I am Henreitta it will be very nice to stay in this class for the time being." Everyone had flipped out and all the guys , even girls, had ran up to her. Saito just stood in his seat knowing that her arrival would cause such a commotion. The only people whom had not gotten up was him and Tabitha. Which was weirder was that Louise had not even shown up to class yet. The teacher had spoke "Unfortunately all of our seats are occupied if you would like…" Henrietta pointed at the empty seat right next to Saito in which where Louise would sit. "I would like it there." Saito pictured in his mind that he was banging his head on the desk. He knew if Louise had found out he would get the extra amount of lashings he would get than before. Henrietta had just sat down next to Saito and gave him a smile. He then felt a shiver down his spine. Looking everywhere he saw the cold stares of all the students, the fire within many men and women's eyes. "oh…. God… my luck did just get worse…" Louise was rather taking her time so Saito had questioned "Hime-…." She put his finger on his lips and silenced him "Just Henrietta." All the guys saw her place her finger upon his lips and many men were threatened to jump out of their chair's to give Saito that lashing instead of Louise. He then whispered "Henrietta where is Louise?" Henrietta spoke "Well you see."

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Hime-sama im going back to sleep just have Saito show you around if you have trouble." Henrietta looked upon her face and saw that she had not had a wink of sleep but infact she had been up all night. Just moments later Louise fell asleep as Henrietta had stood by her side not seeing the sleeping face of her friend in a while. Louise took the pillow in her sleep just murmuring "Saito… Saito…. N-no… Don't…" She kissed the pillow feeling complete and utter happiness with her dream. Henrietta had opened the door and gave her smile followed by a frown. "Sweet dreams."_

Back at class

Henrietta only mentioned the part to where she Louise fell asleep the rest was a retell of her own accord. The class began and like you would expect Henrietta cought up on everything. She was not lost on any subject and acceled on everything within the first day. With being a princess you could afford things like private tutoring so she was naturally smart about the things around her. Even Saito being rather unintenlligent admired her for this side. He shook his head and blushed a bit. He then once again felt it the cold stares from all the other students. He twitched his head back with that fake and funny smile of his. As all the students chanted something like "you aren't thinking anything naughty are you…. Don't even think of getting closer to your highness." Saito just had shut his mouth and shut out anything from Henrietta out of his mind. Henrietta getting back to sitting down when she noticed a classmate's pencil next to her had dropped. Her being a kind and wonderful princess had bent over to pick it up. Little did she know she had her rear dangerously close to Saito's face. Blood began to trickle down his nose as his eye twitched. Then once more he heard the many unconfortable growls of all the other students. "Go die…" someone had whispered. Now this was a test of Saito's skill. In exchange for living throughout the class period he would have to shut off his temptation to women. Practically impossible. A few minutes later Henreitta had slipped a note to Saito from under the desk looking straight at the board so she wouldn't be noticed. She indeed was very inconspicuous. While the teacher turned around to write on the board Henrietta had lipped the words "Read it outside." Which Saito had to play back slowly to understand. Finally with the boredom over the bell rings and Saito feels relief running outside. He was very anxious about the note. It could have been a confession. To himself he played back in his thoughts

_His thoughts?_

_Saito: Hime Sama we are alone_

_Henreitta: I know_

_Saito: Is there something you want me to do for your highness at all *he turns his head blushing*_

_Henrietta: Yes you have rather served me well…. So in exchange you can get anything you want. Anything within my power._

_Saito had just stared at her breasts. He continually looked and drooled._

_Henrietta moved back "N-no please don't stare at me like that is embaressing…"_

_Saito: But I must I MUST…_

_He had pinned her down and were about to share a kiss when…._

In reality once more:

Saito was bumped into by none else than Tiffania. "O-oh Saito san im sorry…" She said frantically seeing the note and picking it up. She saw that the writing was of that from Royalty. "Oh Saito I see something important has come up im sorry to disturb you." Tiffania said running off Saito not even getting a word in edge wise. He saw it there her breasts shaking in with the movements of her footsteps. It gave him a doggish drool. He then turned around and then began to read the note.

_Note:_

_Saito-san I could not hand you such a message in public or in front of anyone else for that matter. Please tonight meet me at the gates of the academy we must talk… Bring No one. Do not let Louise follow you._

_That is all_

_Henreitta_

Saito became baffled and blushed from this message. All this cried to him was alone time with the princess.

Nightfall:

Saito was never told exactly what time to meet up with the princess. All she said was tonight. "Would she possibly wait all night?" Saito had thought. Louise leaned her head up "Come on stupid dog come to bed already.." Saito had looked back "Yes yes of course…" He laid down with Louise on the bed as he sighed a bit only thinking now of Henrietta. Louise's arms had wrapped around Saito as she began to sleep talk "Saito… Saito…." She would continue to mutter. He was most definitely sure she was asleep. He grabbed his pillow and placed it in place of him so he could get away from Louise's grip as she now gripped the pillow. "Ahhh Saito your so soft…" She once more said in her sleep. Saito gave her a smile and had left the room.

Down to the Courtyard the front gate:

Saito had come down breathing heavily running through the halls and he something rather amazing. He saw the twin moons both shining on a single spot. They had shone onto the silhouette of a figure. The light had absolutely looked dazzling and beautiful as the stars lit up the night sky. Saito stepped forward and the dark and shadowy figure turned around very frightened. "Oh its just you Saito.." She had said coming out from the darkness to reveal it was Henrietta. Saito responded "You have been waiting all this time?" The princess had nodded "I told you it was important. I see you haven't been followed." Saito nodded. "Well you are probably wondering as to why I have asked for your presence." Saito nodded once more. "Well I guess I will tell you. Think of this as a princess's kind of vacation. I decided to leave the castle for a couple days in exchange to come to school here to live the life of an ordinary person." Saito was still rather confused "Okay well is it just a coincidence that you just happen to be taking this vacation after we had talked at the castle?" She had shook her head "It is no coincidence." Saito was shocked thinking 'my how bold'. He coughed into his hand to clear his throat. "If you still want me to answer your question then unfortunately I won't be able to help you." Henrietta had shook her head. "It is not about this question I had asked you. More along the question of my feelings…" Saito had blushed once more. Possibly a confession. No no this had to be wayyyy to soon. So he tuned in to listen to what she had to say. "The night at the inn. The night at the Sleipnir ball. There are many questions I have not have answered yet about myself. Or about my feelings. Louise had spoken to me the other day and I realized I should not let so many things go unanswered." Saito had remembered this all too well.

_Flashback: (Credit to Bakatsuki Light novel translation)_

_Henrietta shook her head. _

"_I came here to see you." _

"…_Me?" _

"_I don't know why… but, whenever I hear your name… whenever I lay my eyes upon your face… for some reason, my heart... begins to…" _

_Henrietta looked up, the tears in her eyes slowly welling up. _

"_Do you still remember? That incident… that night at the small inn in Tristania…" _

_Saito nodded. That night, they actually pressed their lips together twice. Even now, his heart would race when he recalled it. _

"_Ever since that evening… every time I think of you, my heart aches. The heartache steadily grew deeper and deeper… by the time I noticed it, it had already grown to the point I could not worry about it… It was always lingering in my heart… I didn't know what to do about it anymore." _

"…"

"_In the midst of all the frantic frenzy and arduous planning, it was only your warmth that protected me. When I found your name among the list of those killed in battle… the grief was almost too much to bear. After that… when I found out it was you who had stopped the army of seventy-thousand, do you know how much of a redemption it was for me?" _

_For someone of Henrietta's eminence to so frankly express her feelings…__ Saito was at a loss, thinking 'what a frail person she was'. _

_But, it was because of this same vulnerability that Henrietta emanated a charm completely unlike Louise's. _

_Just as he was about to be overcome by that charm, Saito turned his face away and gently pushed Henrietta away from him. _

"_If we were to be seen like this here… nothing good will come to Your Highness and me." _

_Unexpectedly, Henrietta dragged Saito into the curtains, concealing them both within its shadows. _

"_Princess…" _

"_I understand that as well. But… even if it's only for a little while, all I wish is to spend a few more moments of happiness with you. Is that too much to ask? Are you not able to give me even this little bit of your time?" _

"…"

"_And, even though it will only be for a little while that I can experience happier times... If it was possible, I would remain by your side forever." _

_Henrietta cried like any ordinary girl. __The once resolute Queen was actually shedding tears for my sake…__ Saito was dumbstruck. _

_Furthermore… Henrietta was more beautiful than anyone else in the world. Even Louise couldn't compare._

_Henrietta once again lifted her face, edging ever closer to Saito. _

_Saito was utterly unable to resist those lips… and their lips pressed together. _

_After feeling out the kiss, Saito pressed his entire body onto Henrietta, pressing her against the wall. _

_As Henrietta panted tenderly, Saito slowly drew back his lips, watching her intently. _

"_Princess…" _

_Henrietta kissed Saito's neck. _

_As though he had been struck by lightning, a shock coursed through his body. _

_Saito tightly embraced Henrietta. _

_It was at that instant… _

_In a small opening in the curtain, Saito saw strands of pink hair and the brown eyes below them. _

"_Louise…" _

Down to the courtyard again:

Saito had remembered that night and surprised that Louise had forgiven him for such an act. The princess had seemed different from that time. She seemed more dignified now and thought she probably just needed someone to lean on at the time. "I still want to know what those emotions mean to me…" Henrietta had said out of nowhere Saito being snapped back into reality. Saito thought "what would have happened if Louise didn't walk in…" The mood of the night felt very ominous and very uncomfortable. Saito hadn't paid attention as he felt arms embrace him. It was the princess. "Y-your highness?!" He said shocked looking around hoping one of those classmates from class didn't happen to be spying around so he could be killed. "It feels the same… The warmth at the inn… and at the ball… this enjoyable warmth…." Saito had looked down at her hugging him. He was not resisting at all. He was only tempted. He took his arms and began to wrap them around the princess. She gasped a bit surprised "S-Saito san?" Saito tried to keep his cool but truth was his mind was thrown completely into chaos at this point. "I-I'm only doing this to help my princess…" He had lied. "That is fine." She said not really effected by his comment. She had only smiled silently enjoying Saito's warmth.

After the hug Saito and Henrietta both noticed it was getting a bit late. They had both felt "lost in time…" so to speak. Saito had then turned around. "Come on we need to get back before the sun rises and Louise finds both of us not there. And seeing as I'm not there it is automatically my fault." Louise's trust issues have branded him nothing but a liar and scum even though Saito very well deserved it. As Henrietta and Saito walked she noticed his hand dangling. Deep down she felt the desire to hold his hand. Was it because this so called 'warmth' felt good. She had no clue. Even so she never really saw Louise and Saito hold hands before. She had reached out a bit and Saito had turned around. "What is it hime-sama?" She had held her hand out finding the most reasonable excuse. "Would you be able to escort me to the room?" Saito had shaken his head catching through her ruse. "Last time I checked you told me to treat you like an ordinary student." Saito had caughten her off guard. She thought for sure that would work. Then Saito had thought "Damn how could I be so stupid?!"

Saito had regretted that decision already. To touch upon the warmth of the princess's frail hand would be an amazing feeling. Inside his mind he was banging his head on the desk in the classroom for being such a 'dunce'. Even though this was not Saito's last chance. The princess had persisted. "Well then could you escort me like a gentleman would for a lady." Damn Saito's strength was strong for now resisting the princess, but she had got him here. No way to fight back Saito had given himself a face palm and had held out his other hand. The princess had seen it and looked up toward him. "I don't want too unless you do…" Saito had blushed and turned his head to the side. What would holding her hand hurt any. They had made it a lot further. "I want to I want to…" He persisted. She had touched upon his palm. His hand was rather cold. She shivered a bit, but over time it had warmed up. This quality time was the perfect thing she needed. With her being a princess and Saito being a commoner they never get to spend time together like this as two normal people. They had finally made it to the door of Louise's room. It would have not have been smart for both of them to enter in at the same time. Infact it would just be plain stupid as Louise had already saw what they had done togther. Saito had looked at Henrietta. "You need your sleep hime-sama I'll find some place else to pass by the time." She had a look of worry on her face, but she indeed did trust him. She nodded and walked inside the room. Saito had leaned his head toward the door to hear is anything was going on, on the inside. Nothing… Louise was fast asleep, but Saito would rather not risk it. Saito had gone outside once more and had remembered what he could do to occupy the time. He looked toward the giant pot he had laid down before. He grabbed sticks and logs and tried using friction to make a fire. He then filled the tub with water and waited till it had gotten hot. A couple minutes later it had gotten to the perfect tempurature. Saito had gotten undressed and had set inside the bath this allowing him to clear his thoughts as he hung over the edge. "This stuff has just been getting harder and harder recently." Saito had sat back. "Can't I just relax!" He said pounding his hands into the water as if he were a spoiled child. He then heard a soft voice from behind "Can I join you for old time sake?" Saito turned around and it was Siesta. She had looked rather worried. Saito had backed up to the end of the tub and had covered his indecent exposure. "S-sure…" He had said blushing knowing his luck Louise would somehow find out, and somehow kill him later. Saito had turned around letting the maid undress and sit herself in the water. The moment she stepped in "ahhh it feels just as good as it did last time…" This sent a shiver down his spine. Then the mood had gotten serious as if he could see Siesta's body language. "I saw you ya know…" Saito had been shocked by this statement and had tried to see if he thought she was talking about was what he was thinking of. "What do you mean?" Saito had said gulping making sure not to turn around to look at Siesta. "You and the princess were out here earlier of course…" Saito had coughed intensely she had it spot on. "D-don't be ridiculous.." Saito said giving out a fake laugh. "Your going to tell me it was Louise and that she had grown taller, a bigger chest, shorter hair, and cut hair." Saito had only thought to himself "damn." Then he thought "Since when did Siesta become such a smart ass." Saito had just sighed and had admitted to the truth. "Your point is?" He had said not really caring what Siesta had thought. "Well if the princess is part of this also then…. Neither me nor Louise stand any chance…" Saito had turned around "What do you mean by…" Siesta had stepped out of the bath Saito looking at full view of her naked body. He had blood gushing from his nose as Siesta tried covering herself. "I-I have to go…" She said running off and trying to get dressed all at once. Saito had leaned back against the tub. "Part of this huh?" He had sighed. He took his hands out of the water and noticed they were beginning to prune. It was time to head back. Saito had walked through the long corriders once more inorder to reach Louise's room. Saito was insanely tired "Man all this walking today really?" He said to himself. He had creeked the door open and noticed Louise and Henrietta sound asleep in the same bed facing one another. It was adorable to him to be honest. Like older and younger sister. Saito had matted the hay with his hands and looked back at them. "good night…" He had said silently and went off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Title in the story

_So this is a late ass update. Yea sorry about that just disgaea PSP is so addicting. *cough* well anyway this chapter is umm in the middle racking up 2k+ words. I know nothing amazing. And my data was saved in a weird order so if something doesn't seem right since I wrote a draft scenario and a final scenario then let me know and I will get to fixing it right away. Reviews are accept it love reviews. And also to my one review I do not mind the nit picking. But not to be mean since I stuck with princess in the beginning chapters Ill just keep it that way just for the sake of saving time. Now onto the STORY!_

_Chapter 4: The Date That Could Change Everything Part 1_

Morning had come at last. Saito's dreams were being interrupted. He only heard yelling and screaming in his dreams. The constant chanting of "dog… or slave.. or water flea." Louise's many faces had surrounded him as he was dressed up like a dog to take every one of her commands. He tried to speak, but could only bark. Then a bit of sunlight had illuminated the dim nightmare as his vision turns completely white. He wakes up with very heavy bags under his eyes. They were pitch black as Saito yawned. Louise and Henrietta also had waken up together his 'sleeping beauties' as you will. To his shock Henrietta was still as beautiful as ever even with the lack of sleep and the just waking up. It was as if she was invulnerable. Then awoke Louise he had rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and had naturally seemed very angry. Saito had yawned once more. "Hey Louise I am gonna sleep in today" Saito said feeling tired from last night. Louise had inspected his face closely as if she could smell unpure intentions from a mile away. "You do look kind of tired, you weren't doing anything suspicious last night were you?" He had remembered that the princess and him had spent the night together as both him and Henrietta shouted at the same time. "No!" Saito had turned around and Henrietta covered her mouth letting that blurt out by accident. Louise just had a cynical look on her face. "ooookay then. Well anyway come on hime-sama we had class to attend to. I'll let the water flea just sleep in for the day." Henrietta had nodded and had followed Louise to the outside as Saito had sat back onto his mattress falling back to a wonderful sleep.

Henrietta and Louise had walked together now for the first time to school. It seemed fairly awkward. No conversation… nothing. As if some strange atmosphere were given off by the two alone. Henrietta wondered if the silent Louise was a sign that she had figured out everything about what has been going on between them. She sure was confused. They had seen the large door and had walked into the classroom. Instantaneously the students had leaped from their desks up to the princess. Saying many things she could not make out because all the students were talking at the same exact time. "Oh princess you look lovely today… or will you sit next to me…" Louise had been bitterly jealous. She wished she had more attention than just what that stupid dog gives her. She sat down at her desk pouting and Henrietta had sat right next to her their day beginning.

It did not start off so well the class. Henrietta had been answering many questions. She had been very enthusiatic about public learning as many students had been in complete awe. It only made Louise more angry. Then Louise tried answering questions before the princess had and been getting them wrong only to make herself look foolish. Today of all days…. She had been having one of the worst times of her life.

The bell had rang and classes had ended everyone saying goodbye to the princess. One thing could only make Louise feel a lot better. She had opened her door with great force with the princess behind her. "Hey Saito we are going out tonight!" Saito had just woken up. "what is all the ruckus?" Louise had gotten in his face. "D-D-Date is what im talking about." She said rather nervous about being this confident. Henrietta was rather shocked in the background. The fact that Saito and Louise going on a date and worst of all ended well had shaken her up a bit. She then turned around and had placed her finger up to her lip. "So this is how it feels to chase after Saito." Knowing that Siesta or any other girl that had liked him would react in the exact same matter. "No thanks…" Saito had just blurted out. That had snapped the princess back into reality. Somehow she just felt relieved, but only SHE felt relieved. "W-W-WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID DOG?!" Saito had looked up at Louise and her angry face as her whip began to spew electricity. Saito had looked up and cringed his teeth. "N-Nooo NOT NOW SPARE ME PLEA…! IYAAAAA" and then 'boom!' Smoke could be seen from a mile away as well as the scream Saito had let out, as Louise had released her own personal hell on Saito. Saito had now gotten more of the sleep he had wanted since he was now unconcious.

Saito had a fairly wonderful sleep this time. He could never really make out this dream. It was dark, but it wasn't the lonely and cold kind of dark but a very warm and embracing kind of dark. It was an odd feeling. Saito had turned his head and then a scent had filled the air. "This aroma…" It was a very sweet smell his nose had to chase after till he found it. He pressed his face against something. He had woke up and saw he was on someone's lap, and what was in front of his eyes was very well enjoyable. He looked up slightly to see a stomach then he looked lower to where his face was almost pressed against at. He had blushed intensely and had backed up a bit and saw it was the princess's lap he was laying on. She had her hand held out with a damp rag. Saito had breathed heavily feeling very anxious "I'm sorry you scared me." The princess had shook her head "I'm sorry Louise seemed to really send out some of her frustration on you this time so I decided I would tend to your wounds." Saito had looked to the side blushing avoiding her gaze. "You would do that for me?" The princess had nodded. "Yes of course now come." She had patted her lap as a signal for Saito to come there as if she were signaling a child. Saito had crawled on all fours to her and then turned around his back facing her. "Where is Louise?" Saito had said looking up toward the ceiling. "She is long gone by now. Unfortunately she had been quite upset by the rejection and had left to attend to her own matters." The princess had said in her usual tone or the tone that Saito remembers most. "Ah… I see…" Saito had sighed. The princess was rather worried knowing that Saito still had a bond to his master. She had lifted up his shirt slightly. Saito immediately in response pulled it down blushing. "W-what is it?!" the princess had responded back never seeing such hostility. "I-I'm not ready for that yet." Saito had said looking back at her. "What are yo…" the princess then immediately blushed looking down so her eyes could not be seen. "I just wanted to see you wounds…" She tried to change it to that so she wouldn't feel so embaressed. Saito had scratched the back of his head. "O-oh I knew that." He said feeling like a major idiot. Once more the princess had lifted up his shirt to his shoulder length and she had gasped. Saito had many scars on his back. A lot of them being from burns, and cuts among many other things. She mummbled "so this is what you went through…." Saito had turned his head around to the princess. "What was that?" The princess had shook her head. "I-its nothing." Saito had shrugged. The princess dabbed the cloth on his skin the touch alone making it feel as if their memories were connected in some way. She had only felt sadness and dispair. The feeling of being the only one to fight alone, but what she never felt was the way… the way to 'cheat' death. She had taken the cloth off of Saito's back and decided this is her chance to give it a shot to go one step further. "Saito san!" Her tone was rather commanding so Saito had turned around and had assumed a solider position instantly. She had waved her hand "Calm down calm down…. I would like to know if you would like to…." Saito had leaned his head in as her voice began to die out. "If I would like to?" She had then spit it out at that moment "escort me within the city…" she had felt she had gotten a load off of her shoulders. Saito was fairly slow seeing as if this was something big she didn't ask it very romantically. Then he realized it would be the two of them… as if it was.. no it was, it was a date she was asking him on. He had blushed and didn't know how to answer this and he felt it would not be fair since he had already rejected Louise's offer already. "I would but…." "but…" Henrietta had replied shaking her body slightly and giving him an innocent look. Saito had gulped and thought to himself "The innocent look w-when did she learn such a technique." Saito had shook his head. He lost once more like he always had to women. "I would but why go out with a commoner like me you know haha.." he said giving out a weak laugh. She had taken his hand and frowned taking his response seriously. "You shouldn't let things like rank and class get you down. It would only interfere with life. Now lets go." Saito was shocked "Y-you mean right now!" The princess had nodded "Well we have nothing else to do so why not now?" Saito had sighed once more taking Henrietta's hand walking out of the dorms.

_Flashback:_

"_Please… forget about me… and love someone else…"_

Henrietta was now deep in thought while she was walking out with Saito. She had looked at the ring on her finger occasionally. If you didn't know any better you would say it would be an engagement ring, but it was a lot more than that. It was a pair to the man she had really loved ever since she was little. She had remembered all too well his two wishes and had remembered the day seeing him die in cold blood. Unlike for Saito she would do anything for Wales and had never ever questioned whether she had loved him or not because she knew she did without a doubt, but she really wondered if she could really make his final wishes come true. "Love… someone else…" She had thought to herself her mind thrown into about as much chaos as Saito's mind. As they walked Saito had also remained quiet only thinking about Henrietta and Louise. Thinking how he would drive a wedge between both of their friendships. He thought it would be best to maybe choose none of them as he realized his indeceisiveness was causing their friendship to decay. It was a rather long walk and at the end of this trail they ended off at the gates of the academy. Henrietta had just continued on smiling knowing that whatever life throws at her she will be willing to accept and going on to take new challenges like her idol… Louise.

Reaching the town

Finally they had reached the inner town at Tristain. It was rather lively today Saito wondering if this was some coincidence. Henrietta then spoke "Most likely Louise was planning to take you here today. I also thought this would be a really good idea." Saito had felt bad rejecting Louise like that only due to sheer laziness, but he wouldn't let that get him down. He was spending time with the princess and that was all that should matter at the given moment. There were many games here this day. Games made for commoners and such and as interesting as these all seemed Saito never really had any money at all. He had sighed and then heard "10 on this one…." He looked forward and saw Henrietta with much fire in her eyes. "yes this is a new game.." The clerk had said "You just shoot water from this object to this hole in the center. Whomever has the best accuracy wins." Saito had given himself another face palm finally this world just learning about water shooters. The clerk spoke once more "So no opponents? How about your boyfriend there…" Saito had looked left and right and then he pointed at himself. The clerk had nodded "Yes you I mean you two are together aren't you." Immediately at the same time Henrietta and Saito had blushed. The clerk had laughed as Henrietta had put more money on the table. "That is for his game." Saito had sighed, but knowing that he came from a world where these games were very alive he was sure to win. He smiled at the game and Henrietta looked up to him with very much gleam to his eyes. "I'm going to win…." Saito had said. Henrietta had focused on her own section. Saito then finished his sentence in a mummble "a prize for…" Now the clerk had spoken. "On your mark, get set, go!" And at that instant Henrietta and Saito had battled with water. Both of their accuracy had been amazing as if not even a true gunmaster could compare. Even people had been gathering around them as they had gotten into this compitition. Then the game had ended. "YES I DID IT!" Saito had said winning just a second ahead of Henrietta. She had felt rather sad wanting to win really bad. She had turned around in her seat while Saito had talked to the clerk. "Okay pick a prize." The clerk had said showing a lot of things. One thing caught Saito's eye. It was a cat doll. It was fairly huge exactly like the ones in his world. He had pointed right at it. "Oh this I see" Said the clerk. "You see this item does have some history behind it too. We have nothing else like this here I just happened to find it one day." Saito had nodded "It's perfect." The clerk had handed Saito the cat doll as he held it with him looking at Henrietta while she was sulking. "I hope you enjoy your prize…" She had said looking away from Saito. "No…" Saito had said with a sweet smile on his face. "I hope you enjoy it." He said shoving the cat plushy in her arms. She had looked up toward him blushing intensely from such an act of kindness. " I won it for you." Saito had said closing his eyes smiling. Henrietta had held the cat plushy very close to her heart as she felt the warmth of It placing the head on her cheek. "Do you like it?" Saito had said to make sure. Henrietta had nodded. "I love it…" She said holding the cat close. It was not only cute but it was a present from Saito and that is what mattered most of all. Then to break a bit of the silence Saito's stomach had rumbled. He had blushed and placed his hand on his stomach. "A-haha I guess im getting kind of hungry." Henrietta had giggled. "Then let us go find something to eat tonight."

_Goddamn what a weird ending to such a chapter right! Lol well anyway just wait for part 2 and what not if disgaea doesn't have me too absorbed._


	5. Chapter 5: part 2

_Why hello it has been quite a while hasn't it so indeed a late update. What can I say disgaea 2 PSP is just plain addicting :P. Well ignoring that to my latest reviews people have infact said to break it up into smaller paragraphs. Well unfortunately this is kinda hard since on Microsoft Word it looks very nice which is what I have been modeled off of. But then when I see it on Fanfiction it does get a bit jumbled up which I have no intention of doing. So sorry about that I will try to change it and everything but in the end I will have no idea on how it will end up on fanfiction. So to my readers I present to youuuuuuuu…. Chapter 5!_

Chapter 5: The Date That Will Change Everything Part 2

At an oh so familiar restaurant:

Since Henrietta had all the money for tonight she had decided where they were to go. "I choose this place." Henrietta had said looking up to a fairly large building. It was part restaurant and part inn. Saito had remembered this place all too well. "Oh no…." Henrietta had opened the door with Saito close behind as there was a ding from a bell showing a new customer had come. A high pitched male voice had greeted them. "Oh hello welcome to…." Saito had looked at the man's face and had waved. "SAITO ITS YOU!" The man said hugging and embracing him tightly while Henrietta was confused as to why a random man would be hugging Saito. "I-It has been a long time Scarron." Saito was almost about to die from such a tight bear hug as from what it felt like. "It's madamoiselle, Ahhh and is that Siesta with…." He looked around and saw an unfamiliar girl standing behind Saito. She had some elgance about her and seemed very refined just by looks alone. She had smiled even if very confused. Scarron had whispered in Saito's ear. "Your such a playboy." But he had only laughed. After a while Scarron had sat both of them down and was off to do owner like things. Saito then spoke before Henrietta had time to say anything "I know what your thinking as to whom he is. Well when you sent me and Louise on the mission here before we had run out of money and we decided to stay here where he helped us out of course with a fair trade in return of course." A lot of the situation had now made sense to Henrietta.

The night at the restaurant had started rather awkward. Both were indeed very bashful to one another. Saito and Henrietta constantly looked at one another but when the other had looked at them the other would turn away. Both of their cheeks were rather flushed.

Saito's thoughts:

"She looks beautiful tonight….Like she does every night. Sometimes moments like this make me wonder why me…"

Henrietta's thoughts:

"Saito is so quiet tonight… I hope I didn't do anything wrong… Well hopefully tonight maybe a chance to get one step further."

Both of them were deep in thought as they were interrupted by a female waitress which it was custom for them to cosplay. "Have you guys decided yet?" She said in a pleasing tone. Both Henrietta and Saito were rather startled by the break in silence. Saito then voiced up "I guess I would like a um…." He remembered now that Henrietta was paying for everything tonight unfortunately since Saito was dirt poor. "I'll just get a drink of water." Henrietta looked at Saito with discontent knowing he probably didn't order thinking of her. She then spoke up "Both of us would like a full corse steak meal." Saito's head perked up thinking of all the food, but immediately he felt bad thinking about how much money it would have cost. "But your highness…" he said trying to make her recall her decision, but she placed her finger in front of his lips. Saito's face immediately turned crimson. "Look you did me a favor tonight now I will repay that favor." Saito just stayed silent knowing he would not be able to say anything else. Once a woman's mind was made up it was final.

30 Minutes Later

The food had all been prepared and the table was full to the point where no piece of table top was shown. Saito almost had drooled and Henrietta had laughed sarcastically knowing she had ordered way too much. She was about to plunge her fork into the steak when she looked up seeing Saito already eaten half of his meal. "No wonder why she calls you a dog…" She said to herself. "What was that?" Said Saito half chewing on the piece of steak. Henrietta had waved her hands in front of her face. "Oh nothing… nothing…"

After the meal

The meal had rather been done. The dinner had ended. Henrietta's plate was almost completely full as for Saito's it was completely empty. Henrietta had left her money + a tip on the table. Henrietta and Saito were about to leave the inn. Saito had looked back before they exited. He saw a glimpse of Scarron and Jessica with a saddened face. They probably saw the atmosphere as well as everybody else. They were most likely, to Saito's mind, worried about Siesta. Saito had just sighed heavily and had turned his back toward them and left the restaurant.

Outside

Saito had walked forward to a balcony like place in front of the restaurant. What it had was a metal railing overlooking the rest of the city. Saito had peered over this railing seeing such a fantastic view. Henrietta had followed suit also wanting to share the view with Saito. The moon this night was rather glistening on them. The moon so bright as if it was reflecting glitter everywhere. Saito looked at Henrietta "Tonight…. It… it was nice." Henrietta had also timidly nodded. "I enjoyed it as well." They both could not find anything to say to one another and just continued to gaze to the onlooking city. As if at the same time all the lights in the city had dimmed at the same time making the moon seem like it was shining brighter than ever. Saito and Henrietta had looked at one another. Both of their hearts were beating faster and faster in unison both of them unable to catch their breath. A word right now could possibly ruin such a moment. Saito and Henrietta decided to say nothing at all, but to let their actions speak to one another. Both of them looked into one another's eyes and soon began to lean in, but when they soon closed their eyes for the actual kiss they had both stopped at the same time. The moment Saito had closed his eyes the image of pink flowing hair had appeared through his mind, and the moment Henrietta closed her eyes she imagined the man in blond hair wearing the blue suit. At that moment when their kiss had stopped the atmosphere alone had disappeared. It was as if the night had not even happened, but again the silence was too awkward. Saito had cleared his throat "L-let's go…" Henrietta had only nodded as they began to walk toward home once more.

On the way to the academy:

Both Henrietta and Saito walked home silently together. A word had not been exchanged both of them feeling rather guilty for how far this had gone, but in a way both of them had not regretted any of this. Henrietta thought she had gone too far to solve her questions and she needed more time. As for Saito his mind was still conflicted for he obviously was feeling guilty. Possibly for leading one of the girl's on? But whom? Saito had looked away as he walked not knowing what to do or if he was even in his right mind, but then…. Out of nowhere he felt warmth at the palm of his hand. The grip on his hand soon began to get tighter and tighter as it squeezed. He turned around to see Henrietta looking up at him. Her face had been completely innocent, but at the same time he saw a sadness in her face as well. He had also gripped her hand tighter as well as she soon leaned onto his shoulder closing her eyes.

Back at the academy:

Henrietta had almost dozed off completely. She soon began to limp and stumble over the simplist of things and Saito was her guide. He looked up upon the gates of the academy. He nudged Henrietta slightly "come on we are back home." He said to Henrietta as she blinked a bit opening her eyes seeing her vision was rather blurry. They soon walked into the academy together and both of them had seen what they wanted to see last. Upon his entrance into the academy Saito and Henrietta had both saw the pink flowing hair and the glitter of falling tears. Henrietta and Saito had seen the figure run away into the darkness both of them looking down, but this time it was rather different. Saito did not run after Louise trying to explain himself…. He did not call out to her this time…. He didn't even care to reach his hand out… of course he felt rather bad but he felt his final decision had almost been clear. As for Henrietta she closed her eyes digging her face into Saito's arm not wanting to look at the pain of her best friend. Saito had hugged the princess and had felt his chest getting wet fron the tears flowing from the her. He had realized the sufferings of many people beside his own. His actions tonight had already explained his choice and he realized it. As both the princess and Louise were sobbing he chose to stay and hold the princess close rather than to run after Louise….

_OMG this chapter seems sooooo sad. Nothing Like Zero no Tsukaima the series at all. Well anyway I'm sorry the shortness may not make the wait of the chapter too worth it but I have a job school and disgaea to balance out so the next chapter may come out at random. But hey the more reviews the more inspiration towards me so please keep the reviews coming ^^_


	6. Chapter 6: What lies within the dream

_It has been over a year hasn't it? This story I had wrote and put down because I decided to. I didn't think of the other people when I wrote this and the anticipation others had wanted. Well here we go. Finally after a long long time of waiting I will release this new chapter. _

Chapter 6: What Lies Within the Dream.

This place seemed to have nothing. Nothing had been around, but everything had been there at the same time. Saito lying motionless looking up around at the nothingness. All that could be heard were the recollection of previous events that had happened before him. His eyes half opened and no sign of life had seem to show. He was no longer in Japan nor was he under the land of the two moons. He was now within his consciousness looking back within the past few evenings that had happened. He did not speak, no, instead his thoughts came out alive into his voice within the world.

"Did I make a mistake?"

"What do I truly desire?",

"Was this wrong?",

"Will things be okay how they are?"

These questions began to float around within the dome of his consciousness. Saito leaned up a bit and had rested his hands on top of his legs that were folded Indian style. "If I were to choose Louise then things would be how they were. Nothing would change. I mean she would take me back of all things now right? If I wanted she would follow me to the ends of the world right? She would… right? If I were to choose Henrietta…" Saito had bit his lip feeling some form of anger overcome him. "All I would be is a replacement…" He squeezed his fist tight "She only sees me as him and no one else. Why would she like anyone else, she was madly in love with him. I mean it takes more than a couple months to get over someone… right… ri-…" That question once more appeared within his head. It was obvious that he was not just questioning her, but he was questioning himself. Had he fallen out of love with Louise that fast? Did he truly love her?

_Furthermore she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Not even Louise could compare_.

It was his thoughts at the time when him and Henrietta were at the ball together. Had he thought this way all along?

"I'm not good enough for her any-…" Suddenly before that sentence could even finish an image of Saito had appeared before himself. The apparition then spoken in a loud and clear voice that could even shake the foundation of Saito's troubled thoughts. "Stop making excuses for yourself!" "Huh?" The tone given obviously shown that he had been confused and not truly mentally prepared for the situation at hand.

"You are obviously too scared to go on. You think if you run back to Louise as a safeguard then you won't have to assume any responsibility and that everything will go back to normal. Well is being that indecisive going to please anybody? Will you truly be happy if you end up with regrets? ANSWER ME!" "N-no.." Saito once more replied to the apparition with the greatest hesitation. "Look maybe you are right and that Henrietta is blinded by love and is using you as a replacement. The moment though you held Henrietta in your arms you have decided then and there that you have chosen who you want to be with. Either way you have to confirm her true motives. I mean what will you learn by backing down now? The sufferings of life give birth to the greatest experiences. It is a very corrupt, and sad way of thinking of things, but this is in fact very true. If you don't go after what you want in life then it certainly won't go after you." Saito's eyes were wide open as he was awestruck. "One more thing before you wake up from this dream. This is something that you and everyone else should go by. Everyone has something they want in life. The difference is how hard one is to work at getting it. If you want Henrietta then you have to let her know that you're not in this to play games. You have to let her know that she must accept you as who you are and not of what she wants you to be. If you stay the way you two are now, then not only will your relationship be meaningless, but…" Saito was at a loss of words for the next words that this apparition had said truly pierced through his soul. "you might as well consider your existence meaningless as well. With this… I bid you farewell." Saito reached his hand out and the apparition disappeared. Saito had blinked and next thing he knew he was in some sort of bed. The room did not belong to him, however. Saito leaned up and rubbed his back and used the other hand to cover his eyes from the bright sunshine that had been peering its blinding light through the room. "Ahh your finally awake.." The familiar voice of a male had rung through Saito's ears. Saito had turned his head to follow the noise only to see Guiche within his vision. "O-oh… how did I end up here?" Saito had said followed by a yawn. Guiche placed his index finger to his own temple. "Well honestly after roaming around the courtyard I found you sleeping in the middle. I must say you do find the strangest places to sleep." Saito had nodded his head. "Yeah…." Guiche then looked back at Saito in a serious manner. "There is also the other thing I saw." Saito had opened his eyes and looked at Guiche giving him full attention. "What other thing?" Guiche had only laughed in response. "Saito oh Saito… the game you play is a dangerous one you do realize this? I hope you have decided on which one you want because he who hunts both hares loses both." Saito looked down realizing that this man was nowhere near as dumb as he thought he was.

_So after a year long you guys get this? Yep it appears so. I have to start my thought process from scratch now that I lost the rough draft. Sucks huh? But I feel my story writing has matured and with this I believe the writing will only get better. Thanks for the Support _

_~Tyson Ultima~_


	7. Chapter 7: Heads or Tails?

_To address a problem I wish I knew how to make the reading more clear and stuff, but Fanfiction is being a bitch. If someone can help then that is great. I mean I do indent on paragraphs, but Paragraphs and changes in thought or setting so if the setting or thought doesn't change then the paragraph is going to be long as hell as you see. So I am trying to find a way to make the writing appear double spaced. Your help is highly appreciated._

_I am trying to update on speed dude speed!_

Chapter 7: Head or Tales?

Eventually the day went on. Guiche now knowing Saito's situation began to speak, and lecture which seemed to have gone for about hours. Most of what he had been saying was not even relevant to the situation more along the lines of how would he get both girls at once since he is such a ladies man and all. Sounds like old Guiche right? With that thought it made Saito kind of smile and gave him nothing to worry about. Though Saito had been so distracted all of Guiche's words sounded like "Blah Blah." Saito's thoughts were "Wow he is the loser best friend most see in anime now a day." He imagined Guiche's hair more matted and wearing a school uniform. "OKAZAKI ARE YOU LISTENING!" Saito shook his head. "W-What?" He said in utter shock. "I said are you listening to me Saito?" He shook his head. "Y- yea I thought you called me something else for a second." He said in relief thinking that he had entered some kind of other world. "Well go on get up Saito. Today is school and just because it is going to be awkward doesn't mean you should miss it. In fact it will make school that much better." Saito all of a sudden felt high distaste in that comment thinking "W-when did he become evil?"

With that conversation done Saito prepared his usual blue and white signature hoodie and picked up Derflinger and mounted it on his back. Saito had turned around to see that Guiche was not following him. "You coming or what?" Guiche shook his head "No I have a bit of business to attend to I won't be able to make class today." Saito shrugged to that response. "Okay suit yourself." Saito sighed as he exited the room greeted by the familiar hallway. To be honest this walk to the class was actually a lot more painful than it would seem. Normally a person regrets going to school because of work, or they do not feel like going, so they decide to skip school. Saito's problem was more intense then that and he had no idea if it were to get any worse. Finally all through all this thought the door to the classroom had greeted him. Saito now began to pant heavily, his heart beating rapidly. -Doki doki- the sound of the heart beat going crazy. He was obviously nervous. He grabbed onto the door knob and closed his eyes now opening the door to the sunlight peering through the cracks. 

Finally, with the door open the view of the class was clear and everyone was in their seats. Shockingly enough Louise was already in her seat, but Henrietta was not. Saito would have felt a bit more relieved if it was the exact opposite though. Everyone in class looked at him with that instinctual habit that most people have and then continued to look up front. Sitting next to Louise like usual he tried to turn toward her direction, but all she did was turn her head away huffing and puffing. "L-Like…. Usual…" This reaction from Louise actually quite disturbed him. She normally does this kind of reaction to something perverted he did, definitely something minor. He was sure this was major, he was sure she would be mad, he was sure that she were to skip school today…. At least he thought. "L-Loui-" His voice was cut off to the sound of the door to the classroom opening. It was Henrietta. This came to Saito's shock seeing as she is never late. She was breathing rather heavily with her face flushed a shade of red symbolizing that she was indeed angry about something. Walking up to Louise she whispered in her ear. "That was a dirty trick you did. What are you a child?" Saito hearing that sentence knew that this was the very thing he was nervous about. Louise only laughed "sticking thumbtacks all over your shoes does seem a bit childish." She then looked back at Henrietta with a cold glare "but effective. Don't you think." Saito now shifted his focus to Henrietta seeing this time she did not waver one bit. Henrietta firmly spoke. Henrietta knew that she had already one. If it were to play dirty then like every other girl Henrietta was going to play dirty right back. "That is okay I mean maybe it's the least I deserve from taking your pet away from you." Saito didn't like to be called a 'pet', but he was indeed used to it. He shifted his attention back toward Louise and it seemed like she had nothing to say once so ever. Her eyes were covered by the bangs of her hair covering not only her face, but her possible future intentions. With this she brought her palm back and smacked Henrietta in the face. Her cool palm swiftly dashed across her cheek leaving a rather red finish on Henrietta. Henrietta now pissed off followed back with slapping Louise in the face. Saito knowing that the situation were to escalate he signaled to another class member to help out. Saito ran to Henrietta and the other to Louise holding them down confining them. Louise then spoke loudly and clearly. "Your supposed to be my friend! Ever since we were little you were supposed to be there for me! All you did was come in here and ruin everything!" Henrietta shouted back "I just came here to know what it was like to live the school life unlike me who is always confined in a palace!" Louise shouted back "Well now you know so leave! Your making everything worse! First you come in taking all the attention… you could have anyone in this world and you decide to take the person whom was closest to me!" Saito felt sympathetic lowering his eyes. "Louise…" Saito muttered under his breath. Louise continued to shout this time toward Saito. "Can't you see what she is doing! She is trying to split us apart. It's something evil she has planned I know it. You trust me right Saito? You believe me right… right?" Saito had let go on Henrietta knowing that this fight was over. Henrietta spoke "Louise I did not come here to steal anything. If a man was true to his feelings then nothing would make him waver from the girl that he truly loved." Henrietta turned around and hugged Saito for the first time. He felt her soft breasts press against his chest as her arms wrapped around. Not to mention she had the scent of cherry blossoms on her side. "I know this feeling all too well, to be so in love that nothing would make you waver. Therefore…" Henrietta turned toward Louise. "He has made his decision. Whether you wish to fight for Saito or not is up to you, but I will not waver. I have finally found something in my life worth living for again and I will not let it disappear." She clenched onto Saito's hoodie tight, the fabric crinkling in her palms as she began to tear. "I won't let you take him away from me…." Louise looked at Henrietta and Saito very close to one another and also began to tear up. "Saito you…." Saito tried to speak and Louise shook her head. "IDIOT!" running out of the classroom she cried her tears flowing into the air. Saito tried reaching his hand out, but Henrietta caught it in mid air. He clenched onto his wrist tight and looked at him with tears rolling down her face. Even like this she was beautiful. He hugged her tightly within his arms and began to turn around. "Sensei… we are skipping for today if you don't mind…." With that Saito shut the door behind him and possibly shut any chance to get back into Louise's heart… or so he thought.

_Woot that is another chapter down in the matter of one day! Took me some time. I do also have theme music for the talk between Henrietta and Louise if you wish to listen lol. Anyway did anyone get the anime reference in the above script o.o. Well until next time keep them reviews coming._


	8. Chapter 8: The Things we Deserve

_So another long time of not updating and goddamn it has been fast. To my readers I am sorry lol. If you want to find some other way to contact me or talk just hit me up I guess. Now onto the show._

Chapter 8: The Things we Deserve

The time now had been around 5 oclock and school seemed to have finally let out. Everyone had seemed to be hustling to their own direction. Saito,however, had been moving as sluggish as a snail drowned into the thoughts of what he had done. The events had all started at the moment he met Henrietta at the ball, if they never had that little moment together would he had truly have found her as attractive as he did now? "Probably..." so he thought. Henrietta was beautiful, her figure was like a perfect hourglass as to which time could never effect. Louise to him was also beautiful, even though there was nothing in particular he could point out. Her hair was rather bland and messy, her chest flat, her stature short, and not to mention the many flaws and lack of elegance in her personality. Yet, he still had those feelings lingering within him. To be honest he wished he could just approach the "Harem Ending" where he scored both girls at once and everyone had been happy with one another, but that indeed was an idea to just laugh at. In all honesty it was this mind set that sent him on this path of dispair in the first place. After him being indeceisive and then running back to Louise as a safegoat after everything went bad was not the way to live at all. So why do it? Why do it at all? Worst part was his very existance was tearing two best friends apart and without his meddling everything would have been okay.

Lieing on the bed Louise had no motivation to do anything anymore. It seems as if everything had been taken away from her life and it surly was tearing the many cracks in her heart into further pieces as if cracking the ice in the arctic. She clenched onto her sheets grabbing them tightly as they have seemed to be wet and surly her eyes held no signs of life. Then she muttered to herself "Ever since when was that dog so important to me..." She couldn't even recall when she fell in love with Saito. Though it was easily expressed in the many kisses they shared, however was that all real? She pressed her hand on the bed and leaned up staring at the door. "I can't lose just yet... what things have I accomplished from giving up the fight..." Speaking from the heart she had found a bit of a resolve. If she had given up she would have never been a void mage in the first place so if she gave up Saito to the princess then there would be no chance of winning. After walking up she placed her hand on the knob of the door. "Saito doesn't like to see me sad so he can't see this side of me again. I will now fight at any cost to bring him back to my side... I swear."

Sitting up on a hill Henrietta had been looking up to the sky as the wind had slowly strolled by brushing against her cheeks. Her soft hands planted in the grass and her eyes had seemed to be focused as well as her mind. She then spoke "In that sky lies the one i have truly loved and one I will never get over. In that sky lies the many souls of this land that will never reach this sunkissed planet ever again. Whales..." The tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks... "I feel I am slowly falling in love... but am I tarnishing your memory by doing such a thing..." The tears slowly made their way onto the grass. "Am I doing the wrong thing by trying to learn to love another man... I only had eyes for you right... we were to be together forever... right... the person I am trying to go after now couldn't even protect you... why would I want a weakling like that..." Again these many thoughts had been pouring into her mind. The question arose now that is Saito just some sort of escape from this pain? Did she really love the guy or is she just using him as a means of escaping the pain of her deceased love. In all honesty she knew she was wrong for doing this, but in all honesty the main problem wasn't this. The problem was that she WAS falling in love with Saito every moment of the day. The day at the festival or their many moments together intesified the passion that they have been feeling for one another. And her worth had seemed to been established when he chose her over Louise many times over. So why is she feeling this way? The answer was simple. Like Saito her love was split between two people. One who had been ascended to the heavens, and the other who kept his life here on earth even after the many trials that had been put before him. Henrietta turned around and had looked toward the school. Only a couple days were left till she went back to the castle and had to live the rest of her life as a queen. "I believe I know what I must do..." Slowly she began to descend down the hill and slowly walked forward onto the destiny she has chosen.

Saito had sat in Guiche's room alone now with nothing to do. He never realized that he actually does lack alot of friends here and so the time not spent with Louise or anybody else did seem to be rather boring. All his time spent previously was spent girl hunting which overall shaped who he had turned out to be. "I feel like the next Makoto Itou at this rate." He shook his head feeling as if one of these girls would overall be the death of him if he were to choose one. It was definitely not a time to joke though. If only he could turn back time and keep things the way they were. However, things can not remain this way forever and that was a very childish thought. Every since he got into this world he was used to Siesta and Louise fighting over him. They tried to hide their feelings, but Saito isn't an idiot he knew the entire time what had been going on. Things now though had became much more serious than he had expected, as if one had done something wrong and if awaiting punishment and that anxiousness overcame him. "I wish I had more time to choose" truthfully he still didn't know who to choose. Even though Henrietta had clearly been in the winning, he and Louise and many great times together that nothing could replace. Surly enough every second of this decision making would throw these girls further down the tube.

In the left hand was Louise where if Saito had wanted this then Henrietta goes home and everything returns back to normal. In the right was a different experience, the new sensation and craving that every guy seems to want. Henrietta was in this hand and if he chose her he would be living a different kind of life where nothing would be the same. Is this all worth it? Is love really worth the change? If this love or is this really desire that he had been feeling? With this he soon gathered his stuff and placed his hand on the knob of the door looking down toward the brass of the handle. "I am a horrible person because..." He smiled a bit "I enjoyed every single moment these girls here faught over me.."

_Ever since when was Saito so important . I wish i was THIS cool, but whatever. Anyway here is my update guys and i hoped you really liked this. The true Makoto Itou no? Well anyway the next chapter or so maybe alot more light hearted and surly enough the story may end soon since I am trying to milk out the story for all its worth, but just remember that these past couple chapters had to cover each and every person's thoughts about this. So consider this your warning people. =D enjoy._


End file.
